The Devil Enters
by Mythisea
Summary: 2 years after the Rikkaidai Middle School team lost the nationals, the entire team is reunited in Rikkaidai High School as first- and second-years.  We're going to win the Nationals this year, because we're Rikkaidai.  Wait, is something wrong, Kirihara?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nadda. Whoopee!**

* * *

><p>"He doesn't look all that tough."<p>

"I could beat him if I wanted to."

"It'd look bad for the school when we cream Buchou though. We don't want the other schools to think we're weak because that second-year talked his way into becoming Buchou."

"But if someone were to beat him, they could become Buchou!"

"Heeh, now you're on to something."

Three third-years stood in a cluster, casually throwing glances at the regulars of the tennis team, rackets leaning against the court they stood by. Their gazes flicked to one individual in particular wearing a regular's jersey on his shoulders; he stood a bit shorter than the other regulars, a calm air about him and a feminine face. This was the new Buchou of the tennis team, Yukimura Seiichi, only a second-year, and rumored to be one of the three best players at Rikkaidai High School by the second-year class, but unproven as of yet.

"Ok, try explaining this one more time, clearer, please."

Next to the Buchou was the Fukobuchou, Sanada Genichiro. He contrasted sharply against Yukimura, with his impressive height and solid features. Even the dark cap he wore screamed 'authority.' He was rumored to be the second-best player at Rikkaidai, behind Yukimura, another of the three most powerful players in the school.

"Whoever's responsible is getting 50 laps."

A group of players wearing regular jerseys stood around the two leaders, theatrically attempting to get a point across. The most upset one was a short pink-ette who popped his bubblegum every time he stopped for a breather in his explanation. A tired looking player, darker than the others in skin color because of his Brazilian blood, had a hand lain on the pink-ette's shoulder, appearing to try to calm him. These two made up one of the doubles teams, Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara.

"I swear I didn't do it! I've been set-up!"

"Marui, calm down. You aren't getting anywhere with the theatrics."

Snickering behind the distraught pink-ette was a taller player with silver hair done-up in a rat's tail. He had a devious grin etched on his face, laughing at the misfortune of Marui. This was Niou Masaharu. Niou's doubles partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi, spoke quietly while hiding behind his glasses. He suspected who the real culprit was, but refused to say.

"Marui! How could you do something like this? You should know better than that."

"Niou, you're hardly one to talk, being the Trickster King and all."

Observing all of this was the last current regular of the team, Yanagi Renji, the human calculator. He had his notebook open and was leafing through it, skimming the pages with his eyes seemingly closed. Yanagi, with his data tennis, was the third-best player in the school, the last of the Three Demons.

"There is a seventy-seven-percent chance it was Niou who committed the crime, ten-percent Marui, ten-percent Niou in disguise as Yagyuu, and three-percent that it was a non-regular.

These seven people made up the Regulars Tennis Team. The eighth regular in the previous year was the former captain, who finished his third year and graduated.

"What? I'm insulted. Why am I the one with the highest percentage? Marui was the one caught red-handed, literally."

"Well, Niou, that's simple," began Yanagi. "If Marui were to paint designs on all the benches in the clubroom, there is a ninety-five-percent chance that he would paint them in pink. The fact that he had red spray-paint in his bag does increase his percentage from eight- to ten-percent, but it is still highly unlikely that he is the culprit. There is also the fact that Yagyuu has yet to express his opinion on who the culprit is; there's a ninety-percent chance that Yagyuu suspects it was you and is covering for you."

"As expected of Yanagi," Yukimura smiled. "Anything to say for yourself, Niou?"

"Puri, guess it can't be helped. I just wanted to liven up the clubroom a bit. Give it a bit of flair! It's so dreary in there nowadays." Niou's grin had yet to fade and only enlarged as he said the word 'flair."

"Niou, you're running 75 laps."

"What, why 75?"

"The 50 I promised the culprit as well as 10 for leading us on this wild goose-chase for 30 minutes and 15 for making us look disorganized to the new first-years signing-up. And Yagyuu also gets 10 for covering for you."

"Ha, that's what you get for trying to frame me! I told you all that I was innocent!"

"Marui, I think you've made your point. Why don't we go find someone to play a match with?"

"I suppose it is fair that I get 10 laps. Shall we, Niou?"

Niou and Yagyuu started to detach themselves from the group to head to the track, while Jackal and Marui began to make their way to the courts to find an opponent when a familiar voice cut through their thoughts and halted them.

"Eh? I'm not late for sign-ups, am I, Buchou?"

"Kirihara!"

A short player with seaweed-like hair stood not 20 feet away, with a tennis bag slung over his shoulders. A confident grin was on his face as he glanced around the training facilities.

"So, when do I get my regulars jacket?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know how long this'll be. Probably not very, maybe 5 chapters.<strong>

**Good? Bad? Needs complete redoing?**

**Myth~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"You little twerp, what makes you think you can be a regular!" Niou went to cuff Kirihara after he stepped into reach. "We've been doing just fine without you, Aka."

"Don't call me Aka!" Kirihara ducked out of the way. "Please, like you all could win without me. I'm irreplaceable!"

"You're certainly special, Akaya," Yukimura smiled and moved forward to ruffle Kirihara's hair. Kirihara preened under the attention, drawing himself to his full height. Yukimura turned back to Niou and Yagyuu. "Now, weren't you two in the middle of something?"

Niou opened his mouth to retort, but the glare from Sanada and elbow from Yagyuu made him shut it again and walk off toward the track with a grumble. Yagyuu turned to Kirihara.

"Good to see you well," Yagyuu pushed his glasses up a bit and followed Niou to the track.

"Jackal and I are going to find a doubles team to play. Don't go stealing my bubblegum while I'm playing, seaweed head!" Marui wagged a finger at him and walked toward the courts. Jackal merely stepped forward and clapped Kirihara lightly on the shoulder, nodding, before following Marui.

The three non-regulars who had been watching the regulars narrowed their eyes as they got a good look at the new person. He didn't appear like much with his average height and body. Yurika flipped his hair as he sneered at Kirihara's own unruly green, but Hirochi and Ronoki were focused on his actions. A first year who dared to walk into the club all cocky like that? Friends with that group of undeserving second years. As impossible as it was, even younger and cockier than the upstarts.

"You must officially sign up before anything else," grunted Sanada at Kirihara.

"Yanagi, what's the percentage that Kirihara would make it onto the regulars if we held a tournament?" Yukimura asked.

"Probability is 98%," Yanagi replied, "with 1% being due to injury and 1% due to unforeseen circumstances."

"Well, that settles it!" Yukimura brightened as he turned to Kirihara. "No one else has had a percentage that high, so you'll get the spot for now. If someone challenges you and you lose, you forfeit the spot."

"Ever known me to lose, Buchou?" Kirihara smirked and crossed his arms, "Of course that final spot is mine."

Yukimura chuckled and steered Kirihara to the clubhouse for a sign-up form and jacket measurements. Yanagi followed, pulling out his notebook and flipping to a page to change the out-dated information on it from Kirihara in middle school. He would need to make sure to watch Kirihara play soon.

Sanada turned to where Yurika, Hirochi and Ronoki were watching and narrowed his eyes. He was going to assign laps before one of the third years spoke first.

"Just taking a small breather between games," Hirochi smiled thinly down at the slightly shorter Sanada, "but I think I'm done now, don't you, Ronoki? Let's go find a doubles pair to play. Why don't you find someone interesting to play, too, Yurika?"

Ronoki nodded with a carefully blank expression before following Hirochi. Yurika paused to sniff in distaste before sauntering off in a different direction. Sanada watched the three, not satisfied until they had begun their games. They may not respect him, but at least the third years feared him, Yanagi and Yukimura.

* * *

><p>Kirihara stood in the clubroom with his shirt off, a tape measure wrapped around his chest. Yanagi held the ends as precisely as possible as Yukimura wrote down the numbers Yanagi read once the tape was settled.<p>

"Will this really fit perfectly, Yanagi-sempai?" Kirihara raised an eyebrow as he watched Yanagi get the tape perfect.

"There is a 99.9% chance it will be ideal," Yanagi didn't pause in his measuring to answer, only relaxed the tape around his chest and moved it to his arm. "There is a .009% chance the manufacturer will make it incorrect and a .001% chance that Yukimura will write down a number wrong. There is a 100% chance I will pay for that comment later."

Yukimura smiled as Kirihara nearly doubled over in laughter, causing Yanagi to tug him back upright with the tape in annoyance to finish measuring. He called out the final few numbers, Yukimura jotting them down, before freeing Kirihara.

"Was that the last one?" Excitement crept into his voice as he bounced on the balls of his feet, causing Yukimura to crack a smile.

"Yes, Kirihara. I am done gathering your measurements. Your jacket and uniform should be ready tomorrow for practice," Yanagi replied. Kirihara struggled back into his school shirt before turning to his Buchou. A pout was already beginning and his mouth opening to ask a question.

"Yes, you can go explore the school," Yukimura cut him off before he could ask, "just remember not to get expelled on the first day. Tennis practice tomorrow, after all. As a regular, you have to be here."

Kirihara grinned, yelled a thanks, and ran from the clubhouse, his bag flopping at his side. Yukimura shook his head and sighed wistfully.

"Hopefully he won't get into too much trouble on his first day," Yukimura cast a glance at Yanagi.

"The probability of him finding trouble is 100%. My apologies, Yukimura."


End file.
